


fail

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, fail, order to kill, penetration into the brain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never know what's in the end of the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	fail

Перед ним предстало самое нелепое сооружение, какое он только мог себе вообразить – лабиринт, стены которого были построены, из чего придется. Где-то еле удерживалась в вертикальном положении наспех сколоченная деревянная постройка, которую и стеной то можно было назвать с натяжкой. Потом, за ним тянулись основательные железобетонные конструкции высотой порой до шести метров, за поворотом можно было обнаружить кирпичную кладку, в пазах которой уже проросли какие-то цветочки, но она обрывалась на стальном заборе с десяток пролетов. Были там и ограждения из мешков с песком, тонкая, еле видимая проволока под высоким напряжением, колючая проволока, противотанковые ежи. Изобретательности и спонтанности он не переставал удивляться. Но лабиринт стал не единственной неприятной неожиданностью. Сначала он ничего не понял. Боль пронзила щиколотку внезапно, от неожиданности он повалился вперед, подминая под себя какой-то хилый деревянный заборчик, возведенный, как ему потом показалось во времена, когда они еще были вместе. Робкий такой штакетник, разваливающийся на глазах. Но рядом стояла ловушка, которая вполне могла лишить его ноги, и это сильно разозлило его, всколыхнуло какую-то давно осевшую муть воспоминаний и это еще больше подлило масла в огонь.

Раньше тут было огромное поле, покрытое мягкой травкой. Оно простиралось на юг и на север, запад и восток, на сколько хватало зрения. Тут росло одно дерево. Одно единственное на все поле, которое он в шутку окрестил Древом познания, а потом не раз предлагал на нем повеситься. Над полем неслись облачка, светило солнце и он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что хочет подпрыгнуть и зависнуть над землей. Он так и делал, когда узнал, что все что может себе вообразить, здесь исполняется. Здесь он мог найти Его – не надменного, не холодного и неприступного, не испуганного и неуверенного, а такого, какой Он был на самом деле. Поэтому приходить сюда было приятно, и всегда можно было рассчитывать на теплый прием, даже если в реальности тебе надавали по морде и вышвырнули за дверь куда-то в промозглую тьму. Здесь до Него можно было достучаться, что-то объяснить и, как правило, этот настоящий всегда все понимал без условностей. 

Последний раз… Их последний раз тут лил дождь, и не было никого. Нет, он знал, что тот, к кому пришел, прячется за деревом, но тревожить не стал, быть может, уже не надеясь на прощение и сил не было прощать. Постоял, ощутил, что продрог до костей и ушел, не сказав ни слова. Больше они не встречались. Никогда. Он еще делал какие-то попытки попасть сюда, но все они были неудачными – не получалось, будто кто ловушки ставил еще на входе. Потом и пытаться перестал.

Но лабиринт! Пару раз ему откровенно повезло, но дальше попадались ловушки изощренней и коварней, расставленные каким-то отъявленным садистом. Где-то внутри зародился азарт и злость. Дойти до финиша, стало вдруг самым важным, затмевая настоящую цель вылазки – добраться до Его сути, а там по обстоятельствам. Таков был заказ. Деньги были немалые, и отказываться по каким-либо морально этическим соображениям казалось величайшей глупостью. А после столь любезного приема оставшиеся сомнения рассеялись как дым. Ему хотелось доползти до конца и придушить хозяина собственными руками, даже если тот по-прежнему смотрит наивным взглядом и умеет все так же с легкостью краснеть.

С его способностями расправиться с беззащитным эго не составляло труда. Невидимые услуги, за которые он брал хорошие гонорары, всегда акцентируя внимание клиентов на тонкой специфике труда – невидимой, неосязаемой, не имеющей ни временных, ни пространственных критериев.

К тому моменту, когда он добрался до основательно возведенной средневековой стены, ему пришлось зажимать правый бок – из него нещадно хлестала кровь, заливая рубашку и джинсы, он прихрамывал на правую ногу и косился на узкий проход между стенами только левым глазом, потому что правый заплыл и стал похож на спелую сливу. Не сделав и пары шагов по направлению к заветному повороту он ощутил тупой удар в грудь, потом почувствовал какую-то запредельную боль. Когда он наконец увидел, как ржавое копье торчит у него в области сердца, все вокруг закрутилось, потеряло очертания и моментально собралось в одну черную, всепоглощающую точку.

\- Ну, ты чокнутый! Почему не подождал?! Я на пять минут отошел, прихожу, а тебя тут уже колбасит так, что я испугался. Мне в партнерах жмурики не нужны, – он лежал на койке в каком-то третьесортном отеле и пялился в потолок, как овощ. Сердце билось о ребра так громко, что он уже не слышал последних слов напарника. Тусклый свет сейчас казался нестерпимо ярким, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза.

\- Пять минут! Но ты же крутой, ты все можешь и без меня! – бубнил парень в шапке. Ник. Точно, парня звали Ник и он действительно вышел в магазин, чтоб купить чего-нибудь пожрать. – если бы я тебе нашатыря в нос не сунул, где бы ты был? 

\- Я был в аду, – слабым голосом ответил он, еле разлепив ссохшиеся губы.

\- Хреново… - заключил Ник, садясь рядом и протягивая напарнику открытую бутылку пива. – А я только хотел спросить, как там поживает наше мясо! Надо искать выходы на него…. Знатно тебя штырило, я реально чуть не обо….

Тут зазвонил телефон и Ник не договорил до конца, какой эффект произвел на него одиночный забег приятеля по личному пространству жертвы.

На дисплее отразилось имя. Передалось расширившимся глазам, застывшему, разом побелевшему лицу и сердцу, которое перестало биться.

Ник из любопытства заглянул тоже. 

\- Ну, Стив! Бляцкий ты профи! – завопил он, вскакивая с кровати и начиная метаться по комнате, как будто началась полицейская облава, а у него в бачке унитаза три килограмма превосходной дури. - У него еще твой номер сотового! 

Кнопку ответа Стив нажал с большим трудом.

\- Не смей больше лезть ко мне, – в трубке слышался тихий обманчивый голос. Стив руку на отсечение был готов отдать, что он дрожит, вибрирует на каких-то запредельных частотах, которые обычному человеку не уловить. – Никогда, слышишь?

Сердце билось где-то в районе горла, мешало дышать. Мысли путались, свивались в клубок вместе с чувствами, не давали сосредоточиться. 

\- Что?! Что он тебе сказал?! – кричал Ник, понимая, что засветились они по-крупному. Он все еще метался как психбольной, отбивая дробь ладонями от возбуждения то по дверцам шкафчиков, то по грязному столу заставленному початыми бутылками с виски.

\- Не мельтиши – устало сказал Стив, - все кончено.

\- Что кончено? – застыл Ник.

\- Все…- неопределенно ответил напарник.

\- Полмиллиона! Ты не въезжаешь, чувак?! Это ПОЛМИЛЛИОНА!... Еще не все потеряно, можно найти способ!... Достанем ублюдка. Выйдем через близких… 

Ник не понимал. Нет, ну, что он мог понять? Человек для которого что-то значит полмиллиона. Жалкие бумажки. Полмиллиона и лабиринт в середине которого стоит дерево, за ним все еще прячется Он. Да кому нужны гребанные фантики?! 

\- Боюсь, что ближе меня у него никого больше нет….


End file.
